A New Reincarnation
by Arisha-chan
Summary: Long after Naraku's demise, Inu Yasha is again faced with a new representation of a past love. But when Kikyou comes to call, will he be able to let go of the past and see the future standing in front of him?
1. Goodbye Tears

A New Reincarnation  
Chapter One: The Sting of Goodbye Tears  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inu Yasha (unfortunately). But a big HUGEMONGOUS  
Thanks to the wonderful woman who did!!  
---------------------  
Inu Yasha looked down at the dying girl in his arms. Blood covered half of  
her face, and her breathing was slowing horribly. She had been hit with a  
powerful attack that no one had even seen coming. But it was all over now.  
Naraku died from Inu Yasha's rage, and the jewel was whole. But Kagome  
was mortally wounded in the process.  
"Inu Yasha, I'm cold," whimpered the barely breathing girl, trying to move  
closer to the hanyou who held her.  
"Shh, Kagome, rest, it'll be all right," answered Inu Yasha, tears welling  
up in his eyes. Sango and Miroku watched from afar, grateful beyond words  
that Shippou had been left with Kaede. They all knew that poor Kagome  
would not survive this, but they couldn't bring themselves to say it. But  
Kagome knew already.  
"I'm going to die, aren't I, Inu Yasha?" she asked, in a hoarse whisper  
that even he barely heard.  
"Feh, stupid wench, of course not," said Inu Yasha, openly sobbing now. He  
could hear Sango's sobs in the background as well, and the monk trying to  
comfort her at the same time as trying to hide his own tears. Kagome  
coughed a little, tiny flecks of blood spraying out of her mouth. It hurt  
Inu Yasha to see her like this, to see her dying. But he couldn't look  
away; this was the woman he loved, his Kagome, his savior. This girl had  
saved him from imprisonment in the Old God Tree, never turned away from  
him, trusted him, made him feel alive, and brought his feeling back from  
their cold, shallow grave.  
"I'm dying, Inu Yasha, I'm not stupid," said Kagome, sobbing a little. "I  
just wish it could have been different," she said, trailing off a bit.  
"What do you mean, different, Kagome?" asked Inu Yasha, tears rolling from  
his golden eyes, down his chin and onto her cheeks.  
"I wish you could have loved me, Inu Yasha, instead of Kikyou. I always  
loved you, Inu-chan," she said, quietly, another sob sounding from her  
throat.  
"But I do love you, Kagome, not Kikyou. Kikyou is dead. I know that now.  
She'll never be back; things will never be the same between she and I.  
It's you I love, Kagome, and only you," he cried, wishing he could turn  
back time and kill Naraku before he had a chance to send out the ball of  
energy that had done this damage to his friend, his love.  
"I'm glad, then, Inu Yasha," she sobbed, trying to hold her composure,  
trying to hold on a little longer. "I'm glad I made you happy, if only for  
a little while. But I'm going now, Inu Yasha, I know I am. I can feel it.  
Please take care of Shippou for me, Inu-chan. Promise me that you'll be  
nicer to him and take care of him."  
"I promise, koishii, I promise," replied the hanyou, holding her closer to  
him now.  
"I swear I'll return to you somehow, Inu Yasha. I don't know how but I  
will. If I've been reincarnated for you this time, I know I can be again,  
right?" she asked, hoping he would agree with her.  
"I know you will, koishii, I love you to much to let your soul stay away  
from me for too long."  
"I love you, Inu Yasha. I love you." she whispered, and with that, she  
drew her last breath, and then let it go.  
"I love you too, Kagome," said Inu Yasha, staring at the lifeless girl who  
lay now, dead, in his arms. Tears ran full force down his cheeks as he  
stared at her, and Sango and Miroku's sobs came loud from behind him.  
Inu Yasha set Kagome's lifeless form down, and began to pack her things.  
They had been ambushed while on their way to confront Naraku. If only they  
had made it to him first. No, Inu Yasha would not allow himself to think  
such things. If Kagome heard him thinking such things, she would 'sit' him  
for sure. But no. Kagome couldn't 'sit' him anymore. He never thought  
he'd see a day where he would want the girl to use that magic word on him.  
Fresh tears ran down his soggy cheeks just thinking about it.  
"Alright, come on. We've got to get back to Kaede's village. Sango, grab.  
her things, I'll carry Kagome. We'll hold a funeral at the village," said  
Inu Yasha, firmly, trying to look unaffected, though failing.  
"Inu Yasha, forgive me, it may sound rude right now, but what are you going  
to do with the jewel?" asked a tearful Miroku, obviously afraid that both  
Inu Yasha and Sango would think his question a bit off-color for the  
moment.  
"I'm going to burn it with her body, just as they did last time. Without  
her, the jewel means nothing. It is nothing. I don't want it if I can't  
share it with her," Inu Yasha answered quite simply. Miroku nodded, and  
continued clearing out the campsite.  
"Let's go," said Inu Yasha, almost harshly, and they headed back toward  
Kaede's village. They dreaded having to tell the villagers and Kaede what  
had happened to Kagome, but dreaded even more having to tell a certain  
child kitsune what had happened to his surrogate mother.  
--------------------  
Inu Yasha glanced down at Kagome's lifeless face as he walked, memorizing  
every curve, every angle, and every freckle. As he stared at her, his mind  
became blank with regret and remorse, and the most intense sorrow he'd felt  
since Kikyou betrayed him. Only this sorrow was infinitely worse.  
As they came into the village, Sango ran ahead to distract the young  
kitsune, so he wouldn't see Kagome's lifeless body. Arrangements were  
made for her funeral, and Inu Yasha chose to have the Shikon no Tama burned  
with her body, as the villagers had with Kikyou.  
"Are ye sure, Inu Yasha?" Kaede had asked him.  
"It's fitting," he had replied, a single tear forming at the corner of his  
amber eyes. He had quickly wiped it away, though, not wanting anyone to  
see him cry, fearing it would begin another outburst of their own emotions.  
He couldn't deal with another tearful reminiscence of her, especially with  
the guilt that plagued him about her family. He had tried to go back to  
Kagome's time to tell her family of her demise, but the well had closed, he  
couldn't get through. Now he knew they would always wonder why she never  
came home again.  
------------------------  
Now he sat, watching the flames claim her body, smelling the burning flesh  
and memorizing every detail of it, forcing himself to know every sound,  
every sob, every flicker of the all-consuming flame that engulfed her.  
Tears trickled down his face as he watched the last of the flames die away,  
her ashes blowing away in the wind. And for the first time since his  
mother died, he let them fall as they may, without trying to be strong for  
anyone, allowing his emotions to show to all around him, hoping that  
wherever her soul was now, she knew that he loved her, and always would.  
***********************  
  
Well, now, that was a bit more sad and depressing than I mean for it to be.  
Now to answer any questions you may have.  
  
No, Kikyou isn't gone. She's still there somewhere. I'm sure she'll show  
up in this story somewhere. I want Kagome's reincarnation to be sort of a  
combination between Kikyou and Kagome, and I think to make the comparison  
properly I will introduce Kikyou to the story. (I'm re-writing this and as  
of 10/19/03 I have a different view of what I want her to be like. I want  
her to be a much better match for Inu now, not just Kikyou and Kagome's  
reincarnation)  
  
Time frame. in order to make this story work for me, I am going to make it  
so that Kagome lived in the 70's, not the 90's, but I'm the author of this  
one, and it's a fan fic, so I can mess around with it like that. So there  
were no computers or anything to that effect in Kagome's world at the time  
of her life. This is so I don't have to make up sorry excuses for  
futuristic objects, as I'm not quite that imaginative. So my character  
that will be Kagome's reincarnation will live in the 2000's, or what is our  
present. Did that make sense?  
  
Ok, well, that's it for me for now, minnas, See ya next time!!!  
  
*Pulls out broomstick from the closet, sit on it and flies away* 


	2. An Orphaned Hanyou Becomes A Higurashi

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inu Yasha. But he folds up nicely  
in that suitcase under my bed.  
A New Reincarnation: Chapter Two  
An Old Abandoned Well  
Kumiko stumbled as she took her suitcases up the stairs in her new home.  
'Damn old houses,' she thought, wishing she could have chosen who had  
adopted her. She had hoped for the longest time that no one would, and had  
almost gotten her wish. She was seventeen now, not many children were  
adopted at that age.  
"Are you all right, Kumiko?" asked Suki, her new mother. Suki was a very  
short woman, with jet-black hair and warm brown eyes, and for some strange  
reason, no matter how hard she wanted to, Kumiko couldn't hate her.  
"Yes, Suki-san, I'm fine," replied Kumiko, throwing open the door that Suki  
had pointed out to her as her new room.  
"Kumiko, please, call me Okaa-san. I am your mother now, and Souta is your  
Otou-san," said Suki, smiling.  
"Hai, Suki, I mean, Okaa-san." Kumiko looked around at the dust-covered  
room. It was much the way one would expect a teenage girl's room to be,  
except the posters and such were a little out-dated.  
"This was my sister's room, your Aunt Kagome's," came Souta's voice behind  
her. "Everything was left the exact same way it was when she disappeared.  
You can change it around though. I know how teenage girls can be. You'll  
want your own posters and such. If you want, I can give you and Suki some  
money this weekend and you can go shopping for your own posters and  
decorations," he said, smiling at his new daughter.  
"Are you sure, Souta, I mean, Otou-san?" asked Kumiko, a bit nervous in her  
new surroundings.  
"It is your room now, Kumiko. Kagome's never coming home, and besides, I  
don't think she'd mind that much. You remind me very much of her. She had  
spirit, like you do, and she was tough. I think she would have loved very  
much for you to stay here," said Souta, with a bit of longing on his face,  
but smiling just the same.  
"Thank you, Otou-san," said Kumiko, bowing.  
"You don't have to bow to me, Kumiko-chan, we are family now. Now hurry  
and get washed up for supper, and change clothes. You're all dusty from  
moving. We'll be eating dinner in a bout a half hour, and your Obaa-san  
will want to meet you."  
"Hai, Otou-san," said Kumiko, smiling for what seemed like the first time  
in years, though the word 'father' was still strangely exotic to her  
tongue.  
  
Kumiko stood in front of her sink, washing her hands, looking at herself in  
the mirror. 'Why did they adopt me?' she asked herself, looking at her odd  
reflection. Her waist length hair hung in braids at her sides, behind her  
pointed ears, the dark blue, almost black color shining in the fluorescent  
lighting. Her bright green eyes shone back at her, glowing almost with  
worry. Her skin was completely flawless, not even a single scar, and her  
nail were hard, thick and sharp as razors. 'They probably don't realize  
I'm hanyou,' she thought, staring at her reflection in the mirror.  
"Kumiko-chan!" yelled Suki from down the stairs. "Dinner's ready! Come,  
its time to meet your Obaa-san!"  
"Coming, Okaa-san!" Kumiko yelled back, brushing the start of a tear away  
and drying her hands.  
"So this is the famous Kumiko-chan!" said the older woman as Kumiko walked  
into the kitchen.  
"Konnichiwa, Higurashi-san," said Kumiko, bowing with respect to the elder  
woman before her.  
"Nonsense, Kumiko-chan, I am your Obaa-san, not Higurashi-san! You're  
right, Souta-kun, she does remind one of Kagome. She will be a welcome  
addition to our family. And what beautiful hair and eyes! I will have  
beautiful great-grandchildren from her. You must be quite the heart  
breaker, Kumiko-chan. Have you a boyfriend?" asked the old woman, bidding  
Kumiko to sit beside her.  
"No, Obaa-san, I haven't," said Kumiko, sadly, but trying desperately to  
hold onto the smile she was faking.  
"And why is that, Kumiko-chan?" asked Suki, curiously. "You are quite the  
young beauty. If I had your looked when I was your age, I would have  
caught your Otou-san long before I did, right, Souta-chan?"  
"Hai, Suki-chan, you would have. What keeps a girl your age with such  
extraordinary looks from dating, Kumiko?" asked Souta, obviously wanting  
her to answer quickly so they could talk about something of more substance.  
"I'm just different, that's all, I'm not like other girls, I guess. I'm a  
freak cause of my hair and eyes, that's all. It's why I hadn't been  
adopted until now," answered Kumiko, sadly.  
"How are you a freak, Kumiko-chan?" asked Souta, worried about his new-  
found daughter.  
"If I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy," she said, barely loud enough for  
her new family to hear.  
"I promise you, Kumiko-chan, this family has been through enough that we  
will not think you crazy. There is very little we will not believe at this  
point," said Mitsumi, her Obaa-san.  
"I'm hanyou," whispered Kumiko, waiting for them to start laughing.  
"That doesn't make you a freak, Kumiko," said Souta, bluntly.  
"Whoa, what did you just say?" said Kumiko, doing a double take. "You're  
not going to laugh at me? You're not going to tell me I'm imagining  
things? You're not going to give me the whole 'demons never existed'  
speech? You do realize what I just told you, right? I'm a HANYOU. As in,  
half-demon!"  
"My hero as a child was a hanyou. He was one of Kagome-chan's friends. He  
was here every day. He had silver hair and dog-ears on top of his head.  
What was his name again, Okaa-san?" said Souta, scratching his chin.  
"Inu Yasha, I believe, Souta. We don't mind that you're hanyou, Kumiko-  
chan, we have no fear of demons here. Just do us a favor, Kumiko-chan:  
Stay away from the well house," said Mitsumi, sternly.  
"Why, Obaa-san? What is so special about the well house?" asked Kumiko.  
"Just don't go there! It's very dangerous, especially for demons and girls  
your age! I don't want what happened to Kagome. just stay away from the  
well, Kumiko-chan! Please!" said Mitsumi, almost yelling.  
"Alright, Obaa-san, I will stay away from the well house," promised the  
younger girl, crossing her fingers behind her back, and planning to go see  
what was so special about this 'well house' as soon as she could get the  
chance. 


	3. Our Alice Returns

A New Reincarnation, Chapter 3 (THREE!!!!!!!!!!): Our Alice Returns Once  
More  
  
Inu Yasha sat under the God Tree watching the kitsune child chase  
butterflies again. It had taken much for the child to stop mourning after  
the death of his surrogate mother, but he and Inu Yasha mourned together,  
and formed a tight father-son type bond from it, where before they had been  
quite jealous of each other.  
"Inu Yasha, I almost caught it that time"!" yelled Shippou, laughing, to  
his foster father, as he ran towards a new one in the field.  
"Keep trying, runt," replied Inu Yasha, shaken from his thoughts by the  
high-pitched voice of the young demon. 'I wish Kagome were here to see him  
growing up,' he thought, watching Shippou begin chasing a different  
butterfly. 'I miss you, Kagome-chan. Please return to me, soon, no matter  
what form it's in.'  
************************************************************  
"Kumiko-chan, we're going now!" yelled Mitsumi, pulling Souta and Suki out  
the door behind her. The couple was quite wary of leaving their new charge  
home by herself, fearful of the trouble a 17 year old girl could get into.  
"Hai, Obaa-san, be careful! Sayonara, Obaa-san, Okaa-san, Otou-san!"  
yelled the young hanyou girl, waving down the stairs to her new parents and  
grandmother.  
"Ja ne, Kumiko-chan!" the said, almost in unison, walking out the front  
door. It had been decided that Souta, Suki and Mitsumi would let Kumiko  
write a list of her favorite bands, colors and such, and that they would go  
to the local stores and get her some new posters, curtains, bed linens, and  
other supplies for her room. Now Kumiko was left alone to explore her new  
home and it's grounds. A sly look came over her face as she remembered her  
Obaa-san's warning about the well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Stay away from the well house," said Mitsumi, sternly.  
"Why, Obaa-san? What is so special about the well house?" asked Kumiko.  
"Just don't go there! It's very dangerous, especially for demons and girls  
your age! I don't want what happened to Kagome. just stay away from the  
well, Kumiko-chan! Please!" said Mitsumi, almost yelling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
'I wonder what's so dangerous about that well house,' thought Kumiko,  
excitedly, as she walked out the back door, and spotted it across the  
grounds.  
Opening the door, the amount of dust inside was overwhelming to her dog-  
like nose. Kumiko was an Inu-hanyou, half dog demon. She started sneezing  
almost instantly, and as she did so, only kicked up more dust. When her  
nose finally calmed down and got used to the dust, she looked around, only  
to see an old, dusty dried up well, with a ladder going down inside.  
'Why the ladder?' Kumiko thought to herself, looking down into the well.  
She could make out the bones in the bottom with her demon sight, and  
shivered a bit. Something was pulling at her, something big. It felt like  
her heart was made of steel and a magnet was pulling it down into the well.  
'What could it hurt to go to the bottom?' she thought, as she prepared to  
jump into the long-forgotten well.  
**************************************************************  
"Be careful, Shippou, don't trip," said Inu Yasha, calmly, to the child  
demon, right before a cold shiver ran down his spine. 'Something's not  
right here,' he thought to himself. 'That smell. that smell shouldn't be  
here anymore. Kagome. Could it be?' "Shippou, go to the village and stay  
with Miroku-sama and Sango-san, alright?" he yelled to Shippou, as he took  
off for the well. Shippou nodded and sniffed the air.  
'Kagome-okaa-san?'  
**************************************************************  
Kumiko landed at the bottom of the well perfectly, and cringed as the light  
around her suddenly got brighter. A sinking feeling hit her stomach, and  
though her feet remained on the ground, she still felt as thought she were  
falling. She opened her eyes and saw a purplish light surrounding her, but  
it suddenly disappeared and the sinking feeling stopped. Looking around  
her, she noticed that the ladder was gone. 'Shit, Souta and Suki must be  
home. they're going to be pissed,' she thought to herself, looking up.  
'Oh, crap. where's the well house?'  
Kumiko climbed up the sides of the well quickly, trying vainly to figure  
out what was going on.  
*******************************************************  
Inu Yasha approached the well warily, carefully sniffing the air to try and  
understand what was going on. It didn't make sense, the air smelled like  
Kagome, his Kagome, but with demon blood in her. He looked around to see  
if he saw any demons nearby, but it was painfully obvious that the scent  
was coming from inside the well.  
Inu Yasha flinched as the tell-tale light flashed deep inside the well, and  
the sound of someone starting to climb up the side. 'Shit!' he thought,  
running for cover. 'I've got to sneak up on this one, the Gods only know  
who it is.'  
He waited, silently, watching the well and waiting for whoever was inside  
to pop their head over the top.  
********************************************************  
Kumiko paused halfway up the shaft of the well. 'That smell.' she thought,  
sniffing yet again. 'It's another hanyou! Half dog demon. but the other  
half smells so familiar, too. Who is that? Why do I feel like I might  
know them, like I've done this before?'  
Continuing up the side of the well, Kumiko peeked her head up over the side  
and looked around. Suddenly a bright flash of red and silver was upon her,  
and she screamed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------  
******************************************************************  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------  
This is my first real fanfic, so please review and tell me if there is  
anything I should be doing differently. Inu Yasha is going to wind up  
being a little OOC at some point (hopefully not too much!) and I might put  
a lemon in it near the end. Please  
review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it is muchos  
importante!!!!!  
*HUGZ* -Arisha-chan 


	4. Reunited, But Not Pleasantly

Chapter Four: Reunited  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, but I am currently keeping him in a 2-  
gallon drum fishbowl. He goes *squish* when I put him in there.  
IY: Bitch.  
Arisha-chan: SIT!  
IY: *With face planted firmly in the carpet* Grrr...  
Arisha-chan: *Looks at readers* YOU! READ! NOW!  
-----------------------  
Chapter Four  
-----------------------  
"Sweet holy hell! Are you trying to make me piss myself?" Kumiko screamed  
at the hanyou that was now looking down at her and growling. His eyes  
widened at her tone, but quickly narrowed again, wishing to assert himself  
as the dominant male.  
"Who the hell are you and what were you doing in Kagome's well?" asked Inu  
Yasha, growling out each syllable, obviously trying to intimidate the  
younger female hanyou.  
"Who the hell are you to be all up in my face?" growled Kumiko, her green  
eyes flaring red for a moment. Inu Yasha noticed this and backed off  
slightly, but kept his angry amber gaze on her. Their glares broke,  
however, when a high-pitched shriek rang through the air.  
---------------  
"Kagome!" shrieked the ball of orange-red fluff as it flung itself at  
Kumiko's chest.  
"What the-OOMF!" cried Kumiko, falling to the ground as she desperately  
tried to disentangle herself from the orange Velcro ball that had attached  
itself to her t-shirt. Suddenly, though, the small furry creature ceased  
his hold on her after sniffing for a few seconds.  
"Hey! You're not Kagome!" it screamed, running and hiding behind the male  
half-demon, his nose working overtime on trying to figure out what was  
going on.  
"What the fuck is going on here?" demanded Kumiko, looking back and forth  
suspiciously from the other Inu hanyou to the orange ball of fuzz behind  
him. "First you scream at me for being in a well, of all things, get all  
up in my face about it, then this... this.. fuzzy thing calls me 'Kagome'  
and rams into me at like, mach ten, and now you're just going to stand over  
there and stare at me? What the hell!"  
Inu Yasha looked down at his small companion, and then back at the  
obviously enraged female who was glaring at him so intently.  
"What do you mean, 'thing?' Haven't you ever seen a kitsune youkai  
before?" he asked, looking at her incredulously.  
"Oh my god, you're an idiot," growled Kumiko, turning to walk away from the  
moronic hanyou and the kitsune child behind him. She looked around and  
chose a path that looked well worn, and started down it.  
"Hey, where are you going?" called the kitsune, leaving Inu Yasha' side to  
bound after her. Kumiko stopped and stared at him.  
"I'm going to try to figure out where the hell I am," she stated, blandly.  
She knelt down to the kit's level and looked at him. "I guess you kind of  
do look like a fox. Would you like to come with me?" she asked.  
"Sure! What's your name?" asked the child, his eyes glittering with  
happiness from his newfound acceptance with this girl who reeked of his  
long-lost Kagome.  
"I am Youshen, I mean, Higurashi Kumiko," she replied, almost forgetting  
about her earlier adoption. "And yours?"  
"I'm Shippou!" said the young kit, almost screaming it with his enthusiasm.  
Smiling, he ran up her body, literally, and took his place on her  
shoulder. Kumiko giggled a bit and then continued, walking down the old  
path towards the sight of smoke rising in the near distance.  
All the while a certain Inu hanyou was watching, trying desperately to  
control his anger. 'How dare that little runt do this to me!' he thought.  
'Kagome is supposed to be reincarnated for me, not him! And what's the  
deal with her being reincarnated as an Inu hanyou! And why is her  
reincarnation such a damn bitch!' Inu Yasha sulked as he followed behind  
the two, keeping and eye out for any dangers that might possibly be a  
threat to this new reincarnation of his soul's mate and his adopted son.  
-----------------------  
"So, ye too, came from the well?" said the old woman, as she hobbled across  
the small, worn down hut, her crutch making a loud 'tap-tap-tap' noise as  
it hit the splintered wooden floor with each step. "Kami-sama, I fear I  
will not make it through this adventure, Inu Yasha," she said, smiling  
blindly at the room. Her vision was nearly completely gone in her one good  
eye, and her limp had become much worse over the years, with fractured  
bones and aching joints a-plenty. Her white haori was yellowed with age  
and stains, and her red hakama was faded and frayed. Kumiko thought she  
was a pitiful sight, and seeing her made the young girl want to cry. "Aye,  
I know why ye be here. I know all this much to well, aye, Inu Yasha?" she  
said, looking at the male hanyou with a glitter in her eyes. "Ye be Kikyou-  
sama and Kagome-chan's reincarnation. Ye be responsible for the fate of  
the sacred jewel, the Shikon."  
"What is the Shikon, Kaede-sama?" asked Kumiko, curiosity burning in her  
veins.  
"Mine, bitch, and that's all you need to know," came a growling voice from  
behind her.  
"You know, Inu Yasha, if you don't shut the hell up, I might just be  
tempted to kill you," said the she-hanyou, her eyes glowing slightly red  
after what must have been the twentieth outburst like that from him since  
they had arrived at Kaede's hut.  
"Aye, ye definitely be Kagome's reincarnation. Ye have her spirit and  
tolerance for Inu Yasha," said Kaede, giggling a bit at Inu Yasha's  
misfortune. "The Shikon is a most powerful jewel that has the power to  
grant the wish of whomever holds it. For instance, it could turn either ye  
or Inu Yasha into a full-blooded youkai, or into a normal mortal being such  
as myself. It could either bring our entire world crashing down upon us if  
it were to reach the hands of someone evil, or it could be purified by a  
pure heart and cease to exist. As for ye, Kumiko-sama, I would stay by Inu  
Yasha's side for a while, until we know where the Shikon resides. Chances  
are that it is in thy body. Stay near him until we can be sure of a way to  
get the jewel out of thy body without hurting ye."  
"What do you mean, Kaede-baba, 'stay with Inu Yasha?'" yelled the hanyou,  
visibly ready to pounce on the old woman.  
"Inu Yasha, don't you dare hurt her! She's only telling me that for my  
safety, so why don't you just plant your ass back on the floor and listen!"  
yelled Kumiko, visibly becoming angrier than she was before.  
"I don't have to take this shit from you! You're just a weak female, and  
Inferior to me!" yelled Inu Yasha, frustrated that he would have to spend  
time with this girl who reeked of Kagome, and now that he noticed it,  
looked a lot like her, minus the hair and eye colors and claws. Especially  
when she was angry.  
"Inu Yasha, put your ass on the floor before I kick it," started Kumiko.  
"No, bitch, I don't have to do what you tell me to," said Inu Yasha, trying  
to start another argument so he wouldn't think of her as Kagome. However,  
Kumiko was furious now. And with his arguing, the fact that she had told  
him to sit down twice now, and that she was stressed out enough from being  
in a totally different time frame than normal, all her anger built up  
inside her and she said the only thing that would come into her mind.  
"Inu Yasha, SIT!"  
The rosary of prayer beads around Inu Yasha's throat glowed blindingly,  
brighter than either he, Shippou or Kaede had ever seen it glow before, and  
to the three others in the room besides Inu Yasha, he seemed to fall  
towards the floor in slow motion. To Inu Yasha, however, he didn't think  
that floor had ever come up to greet him so quickly in his life. His face  
slammed against the wood with a sickening slap, and he moaned and fell  
still. Shippou and Kaede just looked back and forth from Kumiko to Inu  
Yasha, and back again. Kumiko just stared at Inu Yasha; she was  
dumbfounded by the way he had suddenly fallen to the floor. Then she  
decided to test it, to see if it would happen again.  
"Inu Yasha?" she whispered, hoping the obnoxious male was still conscious.  
"What, bitch?" she heard from the floorboards,  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
"What do you want now?" said Inu Yasha, slowly rising up from the floor,  
and looking at the female hanyou like she was certifiably insane.  
"Sit."  
Again Inu Yasha slammed into the floor, only this time, Kumiko laughed  
instead of stared, and soon Shippou and Kaede joined in.  
"Well, Inu Yasha, it seems that Kumiko-sama's fury is much greater than  
either Kagome-sama's or Kikyou-sama's," said Kaede, laughing. "Apparently  
the spell transfers with the soul of its controller. Kumiko-sama seems to  
hold Kagome-sama's power of 'sit' over ye, Inu Yasha. Ye had best be  
careful that you do not anger her, lest she use it to a point of injury for  
thyself."  
"Damn bitch." Inu Yasha muttered as he sat up. Then, after seeing the evil  
glare in Kumiko's eyes, he remembered that she was also a hanyou, and had  
the same demonic hearing that he did.  
"I won't say it this time, Inu Yasha," she said, softly. "But you had  
better watch your ass after this."  
"Feh," grumbled the silver-haired half-demon, and he sat down, cross-  
legged, on Kaede's floor.  
----------------------------------  
Night fell shortly thereafter, and as Kaede was bidding the three demons  
goodnight, Kumiko remembered something important.  
"Oh, shit!" she cried out, standing quickly and running towards the well.  
"What is it now, bitch?" yelled Inu Yasha, giving chase to the blue-haired  
girl.  
"I totally forgot about Souta and Suki! They are going to kill me!  
They'll take me back to the orphanage for sure!"  
"What are you talking about?" yelled the confused Inu Yasha, running along  
side the young girl, feeling protective of her for some reason. Then the  
name Souta clicked in his head, Souta, Kagome's little brother. "How do  
you know Souta?"  
"He's my father, as of today," said Kumiko, still running as fast as she  
could towards the well. "And he's going to kill me because they made me  
promise not to go into the well!"  
"I'm going with you," said Inu Yasha.  
"You're what?"  
"I'm going with you, and that's the end of it. You can't stop me; I can  
just follow you through the well. I have to talk to your family. Kagome,  
the one you smell like, the one we mistook you for, you past life," he  
explained. "Was your aunt." 'And my mate,' he thought, but he kept his  
thoughts silent.  
"Fine, you can come with, but you better not get me into more trouble,"  
snarled Kumiko, angry with herself for having forgotten to come back before  
they got home. They reached the well in record time and Kumiko didn't even  
stop as she leapt into the mouth of the well. Inu Yasha followed and soon  
they were back in present-day Tokyo.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Inu: That sucked!  
Arisha-chan: Get over it, I can always write you and Miroku into a gay  
PWP!!!  
Inu: ^.^* Hey, it wasn't that bad!  
Arisha-chan: That's what I thought, good puppy!  
Inu: +.+*  
Arisha-chan: Well, I hoped you all enjoyed it! Hopefully I will be more  
timely with my next update! I apologize profusely for the time lapse in  
between! Also, as for the 'sit' thing, we all know that Inu fanfics aren't  
as funny or entertaining unless Inu gets a face full of floor every once in  
a while, so I made it so that Kumiko got the power of 'sit' because she in  
Kagome's reincarnation. *Puts leash back on Inu Yasha.* Ja ne, everyone!  
*Inu Yasha gets down on all fours, sighs, and follows as Arisha chan walked  
out the door. He stops to scratch an itch behind his ear with his foot  
along the way* 


	5. Busted By Obaasan

Chapter Five: Busted  
Arisha-chan: Well, here's the latest chapter in my crappy-ass story. I'm  
kind of pissed that I only have one review thus far, but it's ok, I only  
write these for my entertainment, so if you don't like my story ideas, then  
nya! I stick my tongue out at you!  
Inu: You are really immature, you know that?  
Arisha-chan: I have two words for you, Inu Yasha.  
Inu: And what are they, bitch?  
Arisha-chan: Well, the first is 'yaoi.'  
Inu: *Wincing* And the other?  
Arisha-chan: The other word is 'Sit!'  
Inu: *Crashes to the floor* Mith, thath hurths! (Translation: Bitch, that  
hurts!)  
Arisha-chan: T.S., Inu, you asked for it!  
Inu: Bitch.  
Arisha-chan: Well, here's my disclaimer, everyone! The crappiest part of  
my stories, cause it makes me want to cry. *Sigh* I don't own Inu and  
Company, but I do own this box of pocky and I can make Inu do whatever I  
want in my fanfics.  
Inu: You can not!  
Arisha-chan: We'll see about that. Now, on with the crappy story!!! P.S.,  
this chap. Is kinda short, but the next one will be longer, I promise (that  
I will try)!  
--------------------------------  
Chapter Five: Busted  
--------------------------------  
"Souta, dear, are you sure you looked everywhere?" asked Suki, worriedly.  
"Yes, Suki-chan, I checked all over in the house. The only place I haven't  
looked on these grounds is."  
"Yes, Souta? Where haven't you looked?" Suki asked, somehow understanding  
what he was talking about but not wanting to. However, Souta didn't need  
to answer her, as Mitsumi came in, clapping her hands together as if to rid  
them of some horrible invisible dust.  
"Well, it seems perhaps you have chosen the perfect daughter for this  
household, dears," she said, smiling faintly, but worriedly.  
"What is it, Okaa-san? Did you find her?" asked Souta, rushing to his  
mother's side.  
"Sort of," said Mitsumi, almost gravely. "I saw her hand and footprints in  
the abandoned well house. It's the only place she could have gone. I've  
watched there for Kagome so many times. I know every speck of dust in that  
place and I can tell when someone's been in there. I just. I can't believe  
this is happening again, Souta-chan. First my dear, poor Kagome, and now,  
little Kumiko-chan. Oh, Kami-sama."  
"It's all right, Okaa-san, we'll get her back, she'll come back," said  
Suki, rubbing her crying mother-in-law's back and trying to soothe her.  
Souta was hugging his now very frail looking mother very gently, trying not  
to crush her and she sobbed strongly in his arms.  
"It's alright, Okaa-san. We'll find her."  
------------------  
"Kami, Inu Yasha, did you have to land of my friggin' head? You're not  
exactly a feather, ya know!" whispered Kumiko, loudly, even though she knew  
that Inu Yasha could hear her perfectly if she whispered normally.  
"Well maybe if you weren't in such a hurry to the first one in the well, I  
wouldn't have landed on top of you," said Inu Yasha, poking his nose up in  
the air as though he thought it made him seem smarter.  
"Well, maybe if you weren't in such a Goddamn hurry to follow me here, I  
wouldn't have been in such a hurry to get away from you," she replied,  
venom becoming apparent in her voice again. Inu Yasha almost gasped, as  
pain from what she had just said swept through him. The thought that his  
beloved Kagome's reincarnation did not want anything to do with him pained  
him like nothing else. But then again, Kagome's past life, Kikyou, had  
been out to kill him.  
"Feh, it's not like I want to follow you, bitch. It's that I have to until  
we find out where the Shikon no Tama is. Once we figure that out, I'm  
gone, along with my jewel," he spat at her, growling as he realized he'd  
almost let his feelings show to this stranger who kept Kagome's soul  
wrapped somewhere inside her own.  
"Whatever, asshole," said Kumiko, shrugging the male Inu hanyou's words off  
like a duck does the rain. "You can have the damned thing. Kami knows I  
don't want it. I hate it. It ruined poor Mitsumi and Souta's lives, and  
Kagome's, and even though you still want the piece of shit rock, yours,  
too. Cut me open and take the fucking thing if you want it that badly!"  
Inu Yasha was taken back a bit by Kumiko's outburst. He hadn't expected  
her to be quite so outspoken, being Kagome's reincarnation and such.  
"Feh, come on, let's go," he muttered, just loudly enough for her to hear.  
Kumiko looked at him oddly for a moment, surprised that she could possibly  
have hurt his seemingly non-existent feelings, but pressed on towards the  
house after him. Suddenly, halfway between the well house and the main  
house, she noticed the car back on the grounds.  
"Wait, Inu Yasha!" she called to him, quietly.  
"What now, bitch?"  
"We can't go in the main house, we've got to go into my room, through the  
window. Souta and Suki will kill me if they know I've been in the well!"  
"Well, considering you've got me with you, they're going to find out  
eventually, aren't they? If I remember correctly, Souta's a master of  
figuring out the obvious," replied Inu Yasha, remembering all the times  
Souta had made his thoughts known about Inu Yasha and Kagome's  
relationship. "Besides, you're going to have to face them eventually about  
it, you may as well do it now."  
"No, I'll figure out something to tell them. I'll say you came through the  
well and found me, I mean, they'll buy it, won't they?" asked Kumiko,  
scrunching her face as she tried to think of a plan to keep herself out of  
trouble. She was so intent on her thoughts she didn't even notice Inu  
Yasha staring at her, amazed at how cute and innocent this vixen could look  
when she wasn't trying to look tough. His thoughts were interrupted,  
however, when a certain older woman's voice rang through the air with a  
painfully commanding note to it.  
"Higurashi Kumiko! Get your behind in this house right now! And you, Inu  
Yasha! You better get in here, too! I want everything explained to me  
right now!" yelled Mitsumi, slamming the kitchen door as she went back in.  
"See, I told you we should have just gone through my bedroom window.  
You're smart, didn't you remember Higurashi-san, I mean, Obaa-san's fury?"  
sulked Kumiko, walking slowly towards the kitchen door.  
"Feh," said Inu Yasha, trying to regain his composure as he followed her  
into almost certain death from the Higurashi matriarch.  
  
------------------------  
Arisha-chan: All right, there's another chapter, sorry it took so long!!!!  
I promise I will try not to take so long with the next one, in fact, as  
soon as I upload this one, I will begin the next.  
Inu: You may as well not even start, they all suck anyway.  
Arisha-chan: All right, I'm sick of you tearing me down all the time!  
Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!!!!  
Inu: Owwie. Owwie, ow, owwie.  
Arisha-chan: Humph! See you next time, everyone!! 


	6. Walk With Me

Author's Note: I have re-written this significantly. I was unhappy with  
how quickly it was making the story progress, so I took all the  
spontaneously mushy crap out. Sue me. Now it's more of a 'learn about  
Kumiko-san' chapter. Remember, R&R, not just read.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------  
  
Inu: Well, bitch, where the hell have you been?  
Arisha-chan: I'm sorry, Inu-dear, I was having some technical difficulties  
with my internet connection, and then uploading was being a bitch, but  
everything's alright now!  
Inu: Whatever, just say what you gotta say and get on with the story...  
Arisha-chan: Aw, Inu, are you looking forward to spending more time with  
Kumiko?  
Kumiko: Of course he is, stupid perv...  
Inu: I think you have me confused with Miroku, bitch.  
Arisha-chan: No, she doesn't.  
Inu: -_-'  
Arisha-chan: Anyways, I'm sorry everyone, but I don't own Inu Yasha,  
however if I did, the series would never end and I would make my BF grow  
his hair long, bleach it, and wear a pair of faux dog ears.  
Inu: Sicko....  
Arisha-chan and Kumiko: SIT!  
  
Chapter Six: Walk With Me  
"Come on, bitch, do you think you could take much longer? Kami, it's not  
like we're walking across the whole island, here. You could at least walk  
like you're half youkai," grumbled Inu Yasha, stopping to let Kumiko catch  
up to him.  
"And you know what you could do? Take your shitty attitude and shove it  
right up your—"  
"Kumiko! You came back!" Shippou interrupted her, running towards her. He  
leapt up onto her shoulder and nuzzled her braids, sniffing at her denim  
colored hair. "You smell like flowers, Kumiko-san!"  
"Shippou-chan, you know you can call me just Kumiko. And thank you for the  
complement. At least some people around her know how to treat a lady," she  
said, tilting her face towards the sky as she passed Inu Yasha on the path  
towards the small village.  
"As if you were a lady," grumbled Inu Yasha, crossing his arms as he turned  
to follow her.  
"I heard that, Inu Yasha. Remember, I'm half demon, too," she said,  
continuing on her way to Kaede's hut.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------  
"Inu Yasha, please, forgive me," came a whisper, almost silent, from behind  
him. He turned, and stared into the blackness behind him.  
"Who's there?" he called, even though he knew the answer. He looked  
around, turning to meet her eyes, as he always did. "Ka... Kagome..."  
"Inu Yasha, I'm so sorry," she whispered, her blue-gray eyes meeting his.  
"I promise I'll be back, Inu-chan, I promise..." He watched her eyes, tear-  
filled and red, as she started to turn from him.  
"No, Kagome, wait!" he yelled, shocked at the sound of his own voice.  
'This has never happened in my dream before,' he thought, fear suddenly  
piercing his heart.  
"I'm sorry Inu Yasha, I can't come back," the dream Kagome whispered  
through her tears, turning to face him again. "I'm already there..."  
He watched, tears filling his eyes as he stared at her visage. Black hair  
was slowly turning blue, gray eyes beginning to shine green. Other than  
these features, she remained the same. And suddenly, in his dream, it  
clicked. "Kumiko... Kagome, you really are Kumiko..."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------  
Inu Yasha awoke suddenly, sweat beading on his brow, dripping down the back  
of his neck. 'Kami, what a dream...' he though, looking across the room at  
Kumiko's sleeping form. 'So she really, truly is Kagome. Maybe I should  
be nicer to her from now on... But she can be such a bitch,' he told  
himself, sighing, as he settled back down to rest. ' I'd rather not think  
of it right now.'  
He was drawn out of his thoughts, however, by a small puppyish whimper  
coming from the other side of Kaede's small hut. He looked over to see  
Kumiko, tossing and turning in her sleep, the scent of her fear and pain  
filling the room along with her sweet scent. Her brow was furled, her  
hands clenching and unclenching at some unseen attacker. He watched her,  
slowly trying to decide whether to get up and go to her or let her try to  
sleep through it herself.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------  
"Mother, no!" a child Kumiko yelled, trying to follow the older demon out  
the door.  
"No, Kumiko-chan, you must stay here," the demoness explained, embracing  
her child. "I must go. It's my duty to fight for our lands. You know  
that if the north were to fall into their hands, all hell would break  
loose. I have to do this, koi... for you, for everyone living in this  
territory, youkai, hanyou, and ningen alike. Understand?"  
"Hai, Okaa-san, I understand," said the young girl, her puppyish ears  
drooping down to lay against her head. Tears filled her emerald eyes as  
she watched her mother walk towards the doorway and turn to her.  
"Aishiteru, Kumiko-chan," whispered the female demon, her sky blue hair  
whipping in the wind from the open door, as she walked out and onto the  
battlefield on which her life would end.  
Suddenly everything went black. Kumiko blinked, trying to get her demon  
eyes to adjust to the darkened light. As she did so, the light got  
brighter again, and she found herself looking into Inu Yasha's eyes,  
intense pain filling her being, her breath catching in her chest before she  
could even draw it in.  
"Inu Yasha, I'm cold," she heard herself whisper, coughing a bit.  
"Shh, Kagome, rest, it'll be all right," said Inu Yasha, his eyes watering  
over as he looked at her.  
"I'm going to die, aren't I, Inu Yasha?" she whispered, her voice low and  
rasping. Fear filled her when she realized what was going on. She was  
reliving her last moments as the miko Kagome, Inu Yasha' last love.  
"Feh, stupid wench, of course not," cried Inu Yasha. His tear were pouring  
now, and even though Kumiko knew what an immature ass he could be, her  
heart broke for him, having to deal with this pain.  
The next few moments were a blur for her. It was as if she were in and out  
of her body at the same time, like something was pulling at her to leave,  
but she didn't want to go just yet. There was something she needed to say.  
"I'm dying, Inu Yasha, I'm not stupid. I just wish it could have been  
different..."  
"What do you mean, different, Kagome?"  
"I wish you could have loved me, Inu Yasha, instead of Kikyou," she said,  
softly, watching his tears run from the corners of his golden-amber eyes,  
down his cheeks and drop from his chin onto her cheeks. "I always loved  
you, Inu-chan."  
"But I do love you, Kagome, not Kikyou," he replied, tears filling his eyes  
even more. Kumiko could only guess that the two did not have any idea of  
each other's true feelings until right before Kagome's demise. "Kikyou is  
dead. I know that now. She'll never be back; things will never be the same  
between she and I. It's you I love, Kagome, and only you."  
The young girl laid her head back gently once more and looked up. Through  
the pain, Kumiko felt her heart almost bursting with joy, and then a  
horrible sadness, knowing that Kagome was about to die, after just now  
telling her soul mate of her love for him.  
"I'm glad then, Inu Yasha. I'm glad I made you happy, if only for a little  
while." A sudden jolt of pain and reoccurrence of the pulling feeling she  
had experienced earlier hit her full force, and she coughed and sobbed a  
bit. "But I'm going now, Inu Yasha, I know I am. I can feel it. Please  
take care of Shippou-chan for me, Inu-chan. Promise me you'll be nicer to  
him and take care of him."  
"I promise, koishii, I promise," he sobbed, taking he closer into his arms,  
holding her tightly, as if it would stop her imminent death.  
Suddenly, as if someone turned on a bright spotlight on only Inu Yasha and  
herself, everything else around them in the dream disappeared. The pain  
stopped, and all she could see was Inu Yasha's sobbing face, all she could  
feel was his arms around her. All she could hear was his voice, his sobs.  
She heard herself speaking, no choice in her own words, her voice shaking  
from the effort.  
"I swear I'll return to you somehow, Inu Yasha. I don't know how but I  
will. If I've been reincarnated for you this time, I know I can be again,  
right?" she whispered, feeling the cold air around her sinking into her  
cooling skin.  
"I know you will, koishii, I love you too much to let your soul stay away  
from me for too long," he whispered back, kissing her forehead lightly.  
"I love you Inu Yasha," she strained. "I love you."  
With that, she seemed to rise out of herself, watching Kagome's body lay in  
Inu Yasha's arms and she rose above them. 'I guess I really do look like  
her,' she thought, absently, looking at the recently deceased miko's  
features. 'Add blue hair and fangs and you'd have me.' But she was thrown  
out of her absent thoughts by the sound of her name and the snapping open  
of her eyes.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------  
"Kumiko, wake up!"  
Kumiko snapped into a sitting position, her breathing heavy and uneven,  
sweat beaded on her brow.  
"Kami, Kumiko, are you all right? I'm never heard anyone have such a fit  
in their sleep in my life," sighed Inu Yasha, relieved that she was finally  
awake. "It's a damn good thing that Kaede and Shippou are very heavy  
sleepers. What in the seven hells were you dreaming about that frightened  
you so?" asked Inu Yasha, holding the shaking female's shoulders to steady  
her.  
"My mother... it was too awful to talk about right now... would you  
please come with me to get some water?" she asked, her tears drying slowly  
on her face, giving it a shimmering effect.  
"Let's go," he replied, nodding, and helping her up. She smiled faintly;  
he was actually acting like a gentleman.  
A few minutes later, they were walking back to the village in silence. Inu  
Yasha snuck glances at her, wondering what she had dreamt about her mother.  
"My mother," she started, suddenly, after having noticed his glances for a  
few minutes. "My mother was the Taiyoukai of the north. Toya Midori. She  
died when I was 5. I don't remember much of her. I dreamed about the day  
she died..." she trailed off. She didn't want to tell him about her  
reliving Kagome's death, but maybe it was something he should know.  
"Oh, you're of the Toya line. That explains the blue hair," said Inu  
Yasha, absently. "And the green eyes. No one else has green eyes but them  
around here. I've seen gaijin with green eyes, humans, but no other demons  
or ningen."  
"Yeah," sighed Kumiko. "But you can't really go by that in my world.  
Demons are so few and so mixed now that sometimes you can't tell. My  
mother's line was the last pure heritage left, until she had me. That's  
why she died. Other demons from the south and east thought that her mating  
with my father was disgusting, that I was an abomination. Maybe they were  
right," she paused, anger filling her eyes with a red hue. "But I'm still  
not going to go anywhere, so they may as well get used to me. Anyway, when  
Okaa-san died, I had no one. My father had been dead for a few years  
already, so one of her servants who was still loyal, Fujiko, put a spell on  
me to hide my ears, and smuggled me to an orphanage in Tokyo. I stayed  
there for 12 years, until Souta and Suki adopted me," she stopped. She  
didn't feel like talking about her mother anymore.  
"So you have ears like mine, really?" Inu Yasha asked, smiling slightly.  
"Hai, but I don't know how to break the spell that confines them, or if it  
even can be broken. Fujiko was a very powerful witch."  
"We'll ask Kaede tomorrow. I would imagine that having your ears pinned  
from such a young age would hinder your hearing," thought Inu Yasha, out  
loud. He scowled in though for a moment. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk  
to you, Kumiko. It's nothing personal, really. It's just how I am."  
"It's alright, Inu Yasha. I understand. I know I can be a huge bitch  
sometimes, and not in the literal sense," answered the female Inu hanyou.  
She leaned up to him on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek quickly. "Come  
on, we have to get back to the village. The sun is starting to come up,  
they'll be wondering where we are," she said, turning away and heading back  
towards Kaede's hut. He followed, perplexed by her behavior. Wasn't she  
just telling him she hated him on the way back from the well? Maybe she  
had more of Kagome in her than she really wanted others to know. He  
followed her back to the village, confusion wracking his mind.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------  
Kumiko sat under the God Tree, watching Inu Yasha with Shippou. 'He really  
does treat the little kit like his own pup, doesn't he?' she thought,  
watching as Inu Yasha tried to demonstrate a punch. Shippou looked at Inu  
Yasha with worship in his eyes, reenacting his movements. Kumiko sighed.  
She was becoming bored with all this sitting around.  
"So what's on our agenda today, Inu Yasha?" she yelled to him, causing his  
attention to be drawn from the kit, who in turn, practicing a punch he had  
just been shown, rammed his tiny fist straight into Inu Yasha's groin.  
"Sweet merciful Kami... watch that, kit, do you want brothers and sisters  
later in life?" moaned Inu Yasha, falling to his knees. Kumiko watched him  
with wonder, and then suddenly, she burst into a mad fit of laughter,  
unable to stop herself.  
"Kami-sama, Inu Yasha, you should see your face right now!" she laughed,  
rolling onto her back and holding her stomach as she shook with laughter.  
"Geez, Inu Yasha, I'm really sorry! You were supposed to be blocking my  
punches!" cried Shippou, jumping onto Inu Yasha's chest. "I swear I didn't  
mean it!"  
"It's ok, Shippou, I know you didn't mean it," groaned Inu Yasha, trying  
his best not to grab the young fox by the head and fling him. Then his  
ears heard the sound of absolutely unbridled laughter, and he looked up to  
see Kumiko literally rolling on the ground, laughing her head off. He  
quickly tried to shake off the pain, leaving himself with a dull ache  
between his legs. "What are you laughing at, bitch?" he asked, angrily.  
"I'm sorry," she giggled, turning onto her stomach and looking up at him.  
"But the image of the Almighty Inu Yasha taking a ball shot from a kitsune  
kit is just to fucking funny not to laugh at," she explained, bursting into  
laughter again.  
"Kami, whatever, bitch," Inu Yasha grumbled, getting up and walking back  
towards the village.  
"Hey, wait!" yelled Kumiko, starting after him, but before she even got a  
chance to, he was gone. 'Damnit,' she thought. 'I was just messing around  
with him, geez. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea, if he's going  
to be so goddamned fickle."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Kumiko, you really should go back with him," said Mitsumi, helping Kumiko  
pack an old blue knapsack with clothes and toiletries. "He may be rude and  
obnoxious, but there's got to be something sweet about him, I mean after  
all, Kagome..." she trailed off. "I don't think you would have been able  
to get through the well unless there was a reason for you to be on the  
other side. It could be something of deadly importance. Please, just go  
back with him, and be careful."  
"Hai, Obaa-san. I will," Kumiko answered, accepting the hug her  
grandmother bestowed on her. She followed the older woman out the door and  
down the stairs. She was surprised to see Inu Yasha and Souta playing a  
video game together, Suki cheering them on. "Okay..." she started,  
mesmerized by the odd sight. "Ok, Inu Yasha, let's go."  
"Go where, wench?" replied Inu Yasha, still staring at the television  
screen.  
"Back on the other side of the well, idiot, where the hell do you think?"  
yelled Kumiko, annoyed. "Come on. We've got crap to do."  
"Fine, I'm coming. Next time, Souta, I'll beat you for sure."  
"You bet, Inu-onii-chan. Geez, I guess I can't call you that anymore.  
Well, Inu Yasha, we'll see you around. Please try not to let her be gone  
for more than a few days. We only just got her a few days ago," said  
Souta, laughing slightly.  
"Be careful, dear," said Suki, hugging Kumiko tightly.  
"Yes, Kumiko, be careful," agreed Souta, also hugging her.  
"I will, don't worry about me, I'm a big girl. Goodbye everyone!" yelled  
Kumiko, walking into the well house. Behind her walked Inu Yasha,  
obviously not thrilled about having to follow this girl who resembled him  
so very much in personality.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Kumiko sat there, perplexed. 'What kind of family do I have now, anyway?  
Who would let their seventeen year old daughter roam around feudal Japan  
with a hanyou to fight other demons and search for some stupid jewel? Oh,  
yeah... A crack-fiend's family,' she thought to herself, shaking her head.  
'And what the hell? He was all sweet last night after I had that dream.  
Now he's being such a dick.'  
Kumiko rose from her spot on the ground under the tree, and dusted her  
pants off. She looked up to the sky and inhaled deeply. 'Wait... What the  
hell is that?' she thought, seeing a snake-like demon flying slowly across  
the sky, carrying a small, glowing orb. 'Oh, shit...'  
"Shini-dama-chuu..." she whispered, turning to run back to the village.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------  
************************************************************************  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------  
Arisha-chan: Well, that's it, and yes, I know it's crap, but hey, you  
wanted an update, I gave you an update... I might rewrite it later anyways.  
Ja ne!!!  
Inu (with tape-covered mouth and limbs duct-taped together): Mmph mmph  
mrrmph! 


	7. The Bitch Is Back

Hey, everybody!! Sorry it has been so long since my last update, I really  
don't mean to take so long with them. I'm just ridiculously stupid when it  
comes to this stuff. Also I have this nasty habit of getting really into  
things and then forgetting about them. Like I have this new idea for a fic  
that again, involves Kumiko, but this time, instead of being Kagome's  
reincarnation and all that, she's actually a 'god' from Egypt looking for  
jewel shards for herself. Get it? Egypt? Egyptian gods have animalistic  
body parts? Fangs, claws & ears? Never mind. Anyways, here ya go, next  
chapter, FINALLY!!!!  
Enjoy!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------  
Chapter 7: The Bitch Is Back  
  
"Shini-dama-chuu..." Kumiko whispered, watching the serpentine demon fly  
gracefully to the east. Her mother had told her stories when she was  
small, legends about how the Shini-dama-chuu would steal the souls of  
recently deceased women and take them to an evil witch, who consumed them  
to lengthen her own life. However, they should have posed no threat to  
her, since she was in no way recently deceased. Still, fear crept deep  
into her heart, stinging like a wasp. She took off running for Kaede's  
village, silently hoping that she did not run into the witch controlling  
the soul-stealing demons.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kumiko-chan!" exclaimed the old woman Kaede, as the young hanyou girl  
crashed into the small hut, sliding to a stop on the rough wood floor.  
"Why are ye running, young one? Have ye seen a demon?" she asked, as the  
young girl started sniffing the air and whimpering.  
"Shini-dama-chuu," said Kumiko, pointing at the door. "In the forest. I  
don't know why they frighten me so, but they do. Okaa-san used to tell me  
stories..." she trailed off as she realized that Inu Yasha was not laughing  
at her and teasing her. 'Odd, he's almost always here. And after I  
laughed at him and all,' she thought. 'Oh, Kami, the Shini-dama-chuu!'  
"Kaede, where is Inu Yasha?" she asked, desperately. For some reason, she  
was terrified by the thought that he may be anywhere near the creatures.  
"I do not know, child. He did not return from your venture into the forest  
this morning. Why?" asked the old woman, tilting her head a bit.  
"But, the Shini-dama-chuu! He shouldn't be out there with them running  
around!" Kumiko yelled, and ran out of the hut, full speed.  
"Odd girl," stated Kaede, as she went back about her business, worrying  
more now for the girl's mental health than anything else.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Strange," said Inu Yasha to himself. "I haven't seen the Shini-dama-chuu  
around here since Kikyou died." He followed the serpentine creature  
slowly, wondering, if Kikyou was not around to control them anymore, who  
was controlling them. Then he saw. 'No, it can't possibly be,' he  
thought.  
But there she was, as sure as the sunset in the evening. The slender girl  
of 17, dressed in a red hakama and white haori, with black hair pulled back  
behind her neck. But though he saw her plain as day, he could look right  
through her, as if she were made of fine glass.  
"Kikyou," he said, blankly. She looked at him, as thought surprised to see  
him, and then smiled. She floated softly towards him, never taking a step.  
"Inu Yasha, are you ready now to come to hell with me?" she asked. Inu  
Yasha blanked at the question. 'Hell?' he thought. 'All these years and  
her spirit still wanders and waits for me to agree.'  
"No, Kikyou, I'm sorry. I cannot go to hell with you. But how are you  
still here? Your spirit, your soul is in Kumiko now. How are you here?"  
he asked, confused by the dead miko's presence. But before she could  
answer, a loud rustling came from the forest, behind him.  
"Inu Yasha, I..." started Kumiko, before noticing the ghost of a woman  
standing in the clearing. "Ka... Kagome? How?" Kumiko stuttered. "I  
thought I was... Inu Yasha, what's going on?"  
"Kumiko, stay back. I'm not really sure what's going on. But I intend to  
find out. Kikyou, how are you here?"  
"Inu Yasha, do you not remember that I still held a small portion of my  
replacement's soul when I was destroyed by Naraku? In this form, I am that  
small bit of her soul. This is how I have hung on, waiting for you to  
fulfill your promise to me. And now, we shall sink into hell, and I will  
rest in peace, Inu Yasha."  
"Like hell," came a growl from behind him. Kumiko was growling and  
snarling furiously, her eyes flashing red, blue stripes threatening to come  
down her cheeks. "I won't let you take him."  
"Kumiko, please," said Inu Yasha, making his way over to the now enraged  
female. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, I promise," he whispered to  
her, putting his arm around her and hugging her. The red slowly seeped  
from her eyes, her claws and fang returning to a normal length, the stripes  
removing themselves from her high cheekbones.  
"Who the fuck is she?" yelled Kumiko, pointing at the crystal clear version  
of the miko Kikyou. "And why the fuck does she want you to go to hell with  
her?"  
"Kumiko, I will explain later, now let me handle this." He whispered to  
her.  
"Inu Yasha, what is this? Another reincarnation? I suppose the girl,  
Kagome, could not handle being my replacement? And why does my new  
incarnation have demon blood? What a vile way for me to come back to this  
plane," said Kikyou, holding her head high and looking down, as well as she  
could, at the hanyou girl.  
"Kikyou, please!" yelled Inu Yasha. "You were not the first body or life  
that your soul inhabited and you most certainly aren't the last! Kumiko is  
the newest of your SOUL'S incarnations, not yours! Just as you are not a  
replacement for all those who had possession of that said soul before you,  
she is not a replacement for you, and neither was Kagome. And as for me  
going to hell with you, Kikyou, I cannot keep that promise. I have other,  
more important things to tend to. Come on, Kumiko; let's go back to  
Kaede's village."  
"Very well, Inu Yasha, if that is what you wish. However, I will not rest  
so easily with that answer. Rest assured that you will see me again,"  
stated Kikyou, stoically. "I will have you in hell."  
Kumiko looked back at the smiling ghost, feeling the cold radiate off of  
her. 'So the legends are true,' she thought. 'And somehow I'm connected  
to them. Great.'  
"Kumiko, are you all right?" asked Inu Yasha, softly. Kumiko turned back  
to look at him and was shocked at what she saw. His face was filled with  
real, true concern and sorrow. She swallowed but seemed unable to answer.  
The sadness in his eyes was enough to make her want to cry. "Kumiko?" he  
asked again, putting his hand on her shoulders.  
"Who... who was that? Kikyou?" she asked, softy, trembling a bit.  
"Hai, it was Kikyou, but not the Kikyou I knew. That was her ghost, I  
guess you could say. The only part of your soul that she still controls.  
It's the part of the soul that hates me for causing her death," he  
explained, as Kumiko listened intently.  
"But you didn't cause her death, Naraku did. How can she hate you for  
something someone else did?" she asked.  
"Because, when Kikyou died, and when I was pinned to the God Tree, neither  
of us knew that the other was innocent. It was only after Kagome awakened  
me, after I tied to kill her several times until I realized her scent was  
different from Kikyou's, that I found out about the bandit Onigumo's  
obsession with the jewel and Naraku's plotting."  
"Oh," Kumiko replied, as Inu Yasha walked a little faster in front of her.  
"Inu Yasha, wait for me!" she cried out, trying to catch up to him. He  
slowed a little, but did not stop. Finally, when she did catch up to him,  
she reached a hand out and took his. "Are you all right, Inu Yasha?" she  
asked, softly.  
"Hai, I will be fine. Are you?" he replied, stopping, but keeping his eyes  
straight ahead.  
"Hai," she answered. "Inu Yasha?"  
"What is it, Kumiko?" he asked.  
"I'm sorry I laughed at you today, when Shippou hit you."  
"I forgive you, Kumiko, I realize it must have looked rather comical," he  
answered, squeezing her hand lightly. "Let's get back to the village,  
okay?"  
"Okay," she answered, as they walked quickly back to Kaede's hut.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------  
  
Ok, well, that sucked, but there ya go. Remember, review, review,  
review!!!!!!!!!!  
Oh, and Inu Yasha isn't talking today because I stuffed him in one of those  
little pokeball thingies that they use in that other show, just so he would  
stop being mean to me.  
Ja ne!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
